Battle for the Future
by CynApp
Summary: Inuyasha, Viewfinder, Teen Wolf, and Supernatural crossover yay! The story picks up right before the final fight against Naraku, when all the allies get together. However, what happens when Akihito falls into the well? Main pairings: Sess/Kag, Asami/Akihito, Derek/Stiles & Cas/Dean
1. Prologue

I don't quite have a summary just yet, but I do know that I'm going to incorporate Sterek (somehow). I also want to include some Destiel (again, somehow). As of right now, Sess/Kag and Asami/Akihito are the main pairings. Viewfinder and Inuyasha Crossover, yay! (And eventually Teen Wolf) The story picks up right before the final fight against Naraku, when all the allies get together. However, what happens when Akihito falls into the well? Main pairings: Sess/Kag, Asami/Akihito, & (eventually) Derek/Stilies  
Anyways, **constructive** criticism is always appreciated. Oh, I don't have a beta so if there are any errors, please let me know.

Title: ?  
Pairings: Asami/Akihito & Sess/Kag  
Rating: T (eventually M)  
Disclaimer: Asami/Akihito belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. Inuyasa & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi sensei!

**Prologue:**

The week had just started and Akihito was already miserable. His eyes burned from the early morning sunshine. _'Gods, how he hated the giant fireball! If it had not been for his mother's insistent nagging he would have slept in, but no, the gods hated him!'_ He kept muttering key choice words as he made his way towards his aunt's home. He groaned as he remembered that he had to climb the long ass stairs of the Higurashi shire. Cursing the gods, Akihito made his way up the stairs. Once he finally reached the stop, he felt a tad breathless. He made a mental note to hit the gym as he made his way towards his aunt's house.

Akihito wondered if his aunt was awake as he walked past the Goshinboku. Just as he was about to sit down and remove his shoes, Akihito noticed a flash of blue light coming from the well house. Thinking it might be a burglar, Akihito ran towards the building. Roughly, he slid the well house door open and hurriedly made his way down towards the well. He peered down the well, before a hand reached out from the darkness. He instinctively jumped back and kept his guard up as he waited for the person to reach the top. After a few minutes of waiting, familiar honey color eyes greeted him.

Shocked, Kagome hastily made her way up. In her haste, Kagome missed a step and fell back into the well. Akihito dashed forward to help her, but was only able to catch her hand before he too fell in.

And so it begins...

**For more background info go to my profile I will add the link there.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Can it get any worse?

**Disclaimer: Asami/Akihito belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. Inuyasha & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi sensei. Teen Wolf. belongs to Jeff Davis & MTV. **

**~Past, Sengoku Period, Japan~**

Kagome had been so excited when she first gotten up. She had not needed Inuyasha to wake her up. In fact, she had been the first to wake up. She had so much energy that she had completed her morning ritual and cooked breakfast, before anybody had woken up. She fidgeted all throughout breakfast, gaining weird looks from Inuyasha. She had been too cheery to fight, so she simply ignored him. Sango had smiled at her hyperactive behavior.

After finally breaking camp, Inuyasha had led them back to Kaede's village. The walk had been long but it had not kept the bounce out of her step. She had prayed that they would reach the village before dark. She had wanted to celebrate her seventeenth birthday with her family. Even though her friends had been great companions throughout their journey, she missed her family something fierce. Two years had gone by and all she had to show for it was one sliver of the Sacred Jewel.

Her thoughts had slammed to screeching halt as a yōkai charged towards them. She had cursed her luck. Inuyasha, like always, had charged head without thinking. The frog-looking yōkai had taken Inuyasha's impulsiveness to its advantage and had flung Inuyasha a few meters away. She had been irritated with Inuyasha's impulsiveness, but she had shaken it off as she had prepared to take aim. However, the frog-looking yōkai had kept jumping around. As a result, it had made the shot more trying than necessary. Her second arrow had provided Sango with the necessary distraction to dispatch of the jumpy yōkai. Unfortunately, the yōkai had gotten the last laugh as they had ended up covered in green goop.

Eventually, Inuyasha had caught up with them. Once Inuyasha had gotten a good look at them, the hanyō had been unable to stop laughing. Kagome had sat him until he was six feet into the ground. Only then had she stopped. Even then, it had only been was because she could no longer hear a peep out of him. By the time they had reached Kaede's village, they sky had been dark for quite a while. She had resigned herself to missing her birthday dinner.

Halfheartedly, Kagome had gone into Kaede's hut and dropped her pack onto the floor. Once she had found her bathing supplies, Kagome had made her way towards a nearby river. Just as she had been about to take off her clothes, a shinidamachū had floated by. She had known what the presence of shinidamachū meant, but the knowledge had not stopped her from following the soul reaper.

Kagome had slowly made her way through the forest. She had been thankful to the small mercies of the moon, for it had been full. Kagome had stopped just before stepping out into the clearing where Kikyō and Inuyasha stood. Kikyō had reached out towards Inuyasha and he had brought her hands to his cheek. Kagome had been able to see how Kikyō's touch had relaxed Inuyasha's tense posture. He had nuzzled his face into one of her hands.

"Inuyasha," Kikyō said had lovingly as her arms had made their way around his neck. She had held him close, almost as if she had been afraid to let go.

"Kikyō, what's wrong," Inuyasha had asked softly as he returned her tight embrace.

"Inuyasha, I am no longer a miko. I am no longer alive. I am but only dirt and clay. I should no longer need warmth," Kikyō answered with a great amount of sadness that had made Kagome's own heart ache. Before Inuyasha could interrupt, Kikyō had continued, "Yet, my heart aches for your presence. For the caresses and sweet words, you had once gifted me. I know I am dead and I am to return to my rest place. Yet the though returning to Hell leaves me feeling breathless. I had once asked you to join me in Hell, but I know now that was a selfish request. In spite of this, I can no longer wander either plane without you. Inuyasha, I need you with me."

"Kikyō, I need you too and I will _**never**_ let you go again." Inuyasha had answered as he had passionately brought their lips together. Inuyasha had backed Kikyō up against the tree behind her as he lifted her into his arms.

Kagome had not been able to witness anymore of the passionate scene before her. She had turned away from the clearing with no destination in mind. All she had wanted was to put as much distance between her and the clearing. By the time she realized that she had stopped running, Kagome had been standing in front of the Bone Eater's well. She had not noticed the rising of sun. Its early morning light had seemed to taunt her misery. As well as, poke into the open wounds of her heart.

She had been such a fool to believe that Inuyasha's interest in Kikyō was a fleeting one. _How could she have not seen the truth? It had been so obvious_. Kagome's eyes had watered but she denied herself the ability to cry. She held on tightly on the border of the well._ She would not let her feelings of frustration, and anguish, overpower her. She was strong. She __**would**__ survive this heartache_. She had straightened her back, before she sat upon the wooden structure of the well. Kagome had been just about to jump into the well when a voice called out to her.

"Miko," a stern voice uttered from behind her.

She had twisted her upper body around; Kagome was then able to see the owner of the voice.

"Sesshōmaru," she had greeted tiringly. "Is there something I can help you with," she asked, even though she had knew he was going to say 'no.'

"This Sesshōmaru does not need _**your**_ help," he had sneered before Kagome had interrupted him.

"Let me stop you right there, I mean no offense but seriously, what the hell do you want? I am in no mood for your high-and-mighty attitude." She had answered in irritation.

"Take care how you speak to this Sesshōmaru, human." He had snarled.

_Fuck this! I don't need nor do I want to deal with Sesshoumaru's bullshit,_ she had fumed at his aggressive behavior. Annoyed with his attitude, she had retorted, "No, you take care. Sayonara!" Just before she had let herself slip into the well. The blue light had engulfed her before Sesshōmaru had been able to reach her.

**~ Present Day, Japan ~**

Kagome had smirked at the thought of seeing Sesshōmaru face when he realized she was no longer there. _Sadly, Sesshōmaru had been the only __**adult**__ to make her smile. That was just sad because Sesshōmaru did not have a single funny bone in his body._ Shaking her head at her wayward thoughts, Kagome slowly made her way up the ladder. It was then she heard the well house door open and hurried footsteps towards the well. Kagome smiled to herself as she continued her climb up the ladder, _I missed how energetic Sōta can be_. About half way up, Kagome shot her hand out for Sōta to take it, but nothing happened. Puzzled by her brother's reaction or rather his lack thereof, she continued.

She was finally able to see past the wooden structure of the well. It is then she realized that it was not Sōta but her cousin Akihito. _He must have seen the flare of blue light_, she concluded. _Damn! How am I going to explain this?_ She complained as she swiftly made her way to the top. _Well it could be worse,_ she sighed to herself. As soon as those words had popped into her head, she missed a step causing her slip back into the well. Akihito had lunged towards herself, grabbing onto her hand. However, his efforts were in vain, as she dragged him back in time. She cursed the gods just before falling unconscious.

**~ Past, Sengoku Period ~**

The miko had escaped his grasp, vanishing into a flare of blue light. Once the light faded, Sesshōmaru sniffed the air found nothing. Finding it odd, he jumped into the well and found nothing. Perplexed, he jumped out of the well and contemplated his next move.

He had originally been on his way to visit the old miko to inform her he would be leaving Rin under her guidance. When he had noticed his brother's wench, the miko had been walking alongside a shinidamachū. He had found it strange, intrigued he had followed the two. Thus, he had to suppress his yōkai and scent.

Sesshōmaru could have done without Inuyasha's disgusting display of sentimentalism. He had grimaced as his half-brother all but devoured his dead lover. The fact that Inuyasha had exchanged the living miko for the dead miko was another reason to he found Inuyasha to be a disappointment.

In disgust, Sesshōmaru had turned to look at the young miko's face. From his spot, Sesshōmaru had been able to tell that the young miko had slipped into catatonic state. He had seen her eyes reflect the pain of heartache. At some point, the miko had reached a breaking point and fled the scene. Not knowing why, Sesshōmaru had followed her.

She had finally stopped, in front of the Bone Eater's well. Minutes had gone by, but the miko had not moved. The young miko had simply stood there as stared out into the early morning sky. Sesshōmaru had doubted that she had been appreciating the sight before her. Hours had gone by before he had noticed how her body tensed up. After a moment, she had stood up straight and held her head with pride. Sesshōmaru had found her behavior to be baffling. He had been about to leave when he saw her sit onto the ledge of the well. She had then placed her legs within the well. Sesshōmaru had not been able to explain why but he had felt the need to call out to her, to stop her from committing such foolish decision.

"Miko," he had called out to her, an action that had even surprised him. The young miko had simply twisted her upper body around in answer. He had then noticed that the young miko's legs were still within the well. The sight had troubled him, which had irked him because such a thing should have _**not**_ been a concerned.

"Sesshōmaru," she had greeted him. Weariness laced her voice as she asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

He had been irritated with her lack of respect that small hint of concern he held for her had vanished. "This Sesshōmaru does not need your help," he had begun before the young miko had interrupted him.

"Let me stop you right there, I mean no offense but seriously, what the hell do you want? I am in no mood for your high-and-mighty attitude." She had answered anger.

Her lack of manners had seemed to fuel the ever-building anger within him. "Take care how you speak to this Sesshōmaru, human." He snarled.

"No, you take care. Sayonara!" The young miko replied in annoyance as she let herself fall into the well.

_She was __**not**__ going to leave his presence_, had been his thought as he dashed forward. It had been then when the blue light flashed before him.

_Yet, here he was. Standing alone in front of the well, looking like an idiot. Sesshōmaru was displeased. He knew that it had been the miko's intention to make him look like a fool._ His lip curled in annoyance as he started into the well. An unexpected flash of blue light blinded him. The light had cleared but his vision was dotted with spots. Instead, Sesshōmaru relied on his sense of smell. He smell two different scents, one of them was new. Sesshōmaru heard shuffling before a male voice cried out for help. Sesshōmaru briefly debate whether to help the humans or not, before he concluded that going down there was probably the fasted way of getting his hands on the miko. _They still had a pending conversation_, he thought as he went down into the well. He quickly lifted the miko into his shoulder and with his only arm Sesshōmaru pulled the male towards him.

"What the–," was all the male could say before Sesshōmaru jumped right out of the well. He quickly released of the human male from his hold. He watched dispassionately as said male struggled to regain his balance.

Shocked by his rescuer's presence, Akihito could barely get his bearings in time to stop him from landing on his ass. He looked towards the being in front of him. _Yes, he said 'being' because there was just __**no**__ way a regular person could jump out of the well. Especially not by caring two full-grown adults out of the well_, Akihito concluded.

Trying his best not to be rude, Akihito asked, "Thank you, but who are you?" He stepped forward, before continuing, "And can you please hand my cousin over?" Normally, Akihito would have yelled and cursed but he would not chance Kagome's safety.

Sesshōmaru had not been surprised to hear about the miko's kinship to the male in front of him. The male smelled quite similar to the miko, but with a hint of sandalwood and peppermint.

"You have no knowledge of this Sesshōmaru," Sesshōmaru questioned the man.

"No, I have never heard of you," the man answered. Sesshōmaru found no deceit in the man's answer. Yet, the man's answer was quite perplexing. Even if they had never met, the man should have at least heard about him. He _**was**_ the ruling lord of The West.

"Look, I greatly appreciate your help but could you please hand over my cousin," the man said as he held his arms towards him.

Akihito had been tempted to make the gimme-gimme hands but chose against it. He doubted that male in front of him would appreciate the gesture.

"What is your name, human?" Sesshōmaru asked as he placed the miko into the male's arms.

"Oh sorry, my name is Takaba Akihito," he answered as he adjusted his hold on Kagome.

"Hn, follow me," was all Sesshōmaru said as stalked away.

Akihito followed the being named Sesshōmaru into the forest. _Why he was taking orders from him, Akihito had no clue. He just knew that Sesshōmaru had just saved them and been nothing but polite. A frigid sort of polite but polite nonetheless_, he concluded. _In his book, Sesshōmaru was a good…person? Just as he instinctive knew that he Sesshōmaru was not human, he knew he was no longer in Tōkyō. While he did wonder where he was, Kagome was his main concern._ He just hoped that wherever Sesshōmaru was leading to, could help Kagome.


	3. Chapter 2: Fire burns? Well duh!

**Rating:** M [violence, blood, torture]

***Constructive** criticism is always welcomed. Oh, I missing something, editing-wise, please message me about it*

**Disclaimer: Asami/Akihito belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. Inuyasha & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi sensei. Teen Wolf characters belong to Jeff Davis & MTV.**

**~Present Day – Beacon Hills, CA, USA~**

God, his head hurt. His body felt so heavy that he could barely open his eyes. Stiles could hear a voice, but he was unable to concentrate long enough to make sense of what was being said. Seeing, as he was getting nowhere fast, Stiles decided that coherency could wait awhile. However, the other person in the room had other ideas as frigid water was splashed on his face.

"What the fuck," he gasped out.

"Wakey-wakey," said his rude-awakener.

Stiles kept sputtering as the rest of his body became exposed to the frigid water. The suddenness of it all was more than disorientating but a part of him, a very, _**very**_ small part, was thankful for the wake-up call. He needed to know where he was, as well as plan his escape.

When water no longer blurred his vision, he realized he was lying on a musty old mattress. He tried to wipe the remaining water from his face but he found that he could not move his hand. It was then that it clicked in that he was not just lying on the mattress but that he was _tied down to_ said mattress. Finding his current situation none too reassuring, Stiles began to struggle.

"Now that you have joined the land of the living, we can begin," Stiles immediately sought out the source to the voice and it none other than his Darach/serial killer English teacher, Jennifer Blake. In addition, he knew that odds of him making it out alive were decreasing by the minute. Therefore, he saw no other choice but to stall, either for him to get himself free or for rescue to come.

"To begin, what exactly," he asked.

"Stiles do you honestly believe that I cannot see what you are trying to do," she said as she knelt down besides the bed.

"No, I know that _you_ know but I figured that I should at least try to distract you like any other abductee. Its basic kidnapper-abductee dialogue," he explained.

She laughed, "You know, I am going to miss your sense of humor." She said as moved towards the end of the bed.

Stiles guessed that she was mostly likely writing sort of glyphs for ritual, which again was not very comforting. If only he could see what she was writing, then he might have had a chance of escape.

"Well, since you're going to miss it then maybe you shouldn't sacrifice me," he suggested as he tried to check out his surroundings.

"No can do, you are the other half of this particular sacrifice. You know, if anything you should be blame fate, otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation," she said as she continued her journey around the bed.

"What do you mean," he asked. Even the threat of death did not deter his curiosity.

"Well, this particular sacrifice calls for lovers."  
"Lovers?! Well then, you definitely got the wrong person, I am totally commitment free. Single, totally single, have been for last sixteen years."

"No, Stiles, you are thinking too small. I don't mean your run-of-mill couple nor am I talking about sex, but soul-mates," she clarified.

"But that's impossible…_**you **_can't know that, no one does," he argued.

"Stiles, did you forget that I'm a Druid," she asked as she completed the circle around the bed and headed towards a table on the other side of the room.

"No, I didn't but what you are claiming to know is not possible."

"Yet, I do know. You know, I'm surprised you haven't asked who it is," she said as she left the room.

Stiles wanted to yell at her to come back to give him the answer, but he immediately nixed that idea. He was not going to ruin his small chance of escape. He closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. After Dr. Deaton introduced him to world of magic, he had been doing research on all types of magic and rituals. He tried to remember if he had read anything regarding soul mates. It took him a minute but he did remember that in one of texts he had read mentioned that soul mates had the ability to communicate telepathically. However, it was only possible if the two halves had bonded or if one of halves was **exceptionally** gifted in magic as a way to compensate for the lacking bond. The text had also warned that by forcing a connection in such a manner, that the two parties would forcibly bond. Stiles weighed his odds and decided that staying live was worth bonding himself to some stranger. _It was his soul mate, how could he possibly regret his decision_, he thought as he began to chant and pour all his belief into the spell.

* * *

"Damn it, Derek, open the door."

Annoyed, he made his way to the door. Derek was in no mood to deal with Scott and his bullshit.

"What do you want Scott," Derek asked.

"I need your help," he said, Derek could tell it had cost the young werewolf a great deal to ask for his help. However, Derek did not feel like saving his backstabbing ass.

"No, go away," he said and started to slide the door close.

"Stopping being an asshole, Derek, and help me find Stiles," the young werewolf said tried to stop him from sliding the door close.

Derek stared at the young werewolf for a minute. "Are you sure he's not just avoiding you," he finally asked.

"No, I'm sure. His dad tried calling him and they, the police, found his jeep outside his favorite curly-fry place but no sign of him. And you know he would never just abandon his Jeep," Scott answered.

_Okay,_ now Derek was sure there was a problem. _As much as he disliked Scott, Stiles **had** been pretty decent even if there were times he had wanted to hurt the teenager._

"Fine," Derek said as he turned and grabbed his keys.

He returned and made to lock the door when it happened. He fell to knees as felt white-sharp pain shooting through his body. Derek could distantly heard Scott asking what was wrong, but Derek could not answer him.

'_Help me! Find me,'_ a voice pleaded.

"Stiles," he asked in disbelief.

'_Derek,'_ Stiles' voice sound as equally shocked. Before Derek could ask how this was happening, the teenager continued, _'Hurry not much time…about to become a sacrifice_.'

Breathing in deeply, as the pain left his body. Derek lifted his gaze from the floor and turned towards Scott, "I know where he his."

* * *

The connection had broken up and Stiles was still left reeling. _He could not believe that the fates could be so cruel and give him a __**Hot and Straight**__ werewolf as his soul mate. How the hell was that even possible and how was he going to survive the temptation_, he wondered. _If they were soul mates, then did that mean soul mates did not have to have a physical connection? Yet, the bond he just established between them demanded they exchange body fluids and he did not mean saliva. Fuck, he had just sentenced them to a life without sex. The werewolf was going to kill him and he was going to be a virgin for all eternity,_ he mentally cried out. He had been so distracted by that particular realization that he did not notice the Darach's return.

"Well, I see that you have figured it out," she said as walked closer to the bed.

Ignoring her comment, he asked, "Are you going to hurt her?"

"Her? Oh my dear Stiles please stop trying to lie to me," she frowned as placed a small ceramic bowl next to him.

"Lie? Who's lying," he stammered out.

The Darach gave him a look that told him clearly that she was not buying it, before pulling out scissors and cutting his shirt open.

"You know very well that Derek is your soul mate because I can sense the fact that you have begun the bonding ritual."

Stiles' eyes grew wide, he stammered, "N-no…how?"

"Again, I'm a Darach and I was already going to bond you two before beginning the sacrifice ritual."

Stunned, Stiles said nothing as she continued.

"Besides," she said as she began craving a glyph onto his chest. "Derek is _**MINE**_," she said as she pushed the knife in deeper.

Stiles screamed in agony. The woman was completely insane, but of course he already knew that when she had kidnaped his father and Scott's mother. _Derek, hurry,_ he mentally pleaded as he screamed.

* * *

Derek stumbled in mid-run as he heard Stiles' plea. It was at that moment that the Alpha in him broke free and transformed into a full-wolf. His wolf called out to his betas, as he kept running. _His mate needed him_; Derek heard his wolf say as it completely took over.

* * *

"He's coming," he gasped out.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," She said as she pushed herbs into his skin.

Stiles screamed once more, before continuing, "His wolf will tear you apart."

The Darach laughed in his face, "Derek won't kill me for killing you. _**You**_ will be doing that all on your own."

"Hell will free over before I take my own life," he scoffed.

"Ah, but you will if you want to save your other half. It is simple, really. Either you die or Derek does, but knowing you and how noble you are, I _**know**_ you will sacrifice yourself for him." She said as her laugh morphed into a cackle.

"In the end, I will complete my ritual and you will no longer exist. Two birds with one stone," she said as she slit his wrists deep enough for blood to trickle out but not deep enough to cut his tendons. Before the blood could reach the floor, the Darach had place small bowls to collect his blood. Once she had enough, she began using his blood as paint and began another circle around the bed. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he heard the howl. He closed his eyes and let the sound give him comfort before resigning himself to his fate. He was not going to let Derek die, but he was also not going to let her win. He would _**not**_ be another of her sacrifices. Resolved, Stiles waited for his chance.

* * *

His wolf could smell the spilled blood of his mate. He growled in anger and howled to his betas to move faster. The Darach would pay for his mate's suffering.

* * *

The Darach finished her circle and came towards him. She released his bindings, but Stiles did not attempt to move for two reasons. One, to her believe had resigned himself to his fate. Two, because the blood loss was taking a toll on his body and he need to conserve his strength. As he waited, Stiles could feel Derek getting closer and closer.

* * *

Once close to the building that held his mate, Derek immediately shifted into his wolf-man form. He smashed his way into the building and as a result, the building trembled. His mates scent was much stronger within the building. The smell spurred his wolf into finding the source. The smell led him to a door, which he yanked open and it tore off with ease.

His heart caught in his throat at the sight before him. His mate lied bloody and broken on a dirty old mattress. The one responsible just stood there with a demented smile on her deformed face. Derek could smell and see his mate's blood on her hands. His wolf roared for retribution. Ignoring his human side, his instincts took over as he rushed towards her. However, he was unable to reach her as a barrier tossed him back.

She smiled at his attempt, "Derek, you might as well stop trying. The bed is surrounded by mountain ash."

He growled in response as he felt his betas and the traitor reach the room.

Nonplussed by his reaction, she continued, "Derek, you should relax, this will be over soon. Besides, you should be thanking me. Now you'll be free to continue our relationship without your wolf getting in the way."

Derek said nothing. He just growled as he tried to figure out a way to get to his mate.

"Having said that, it is time to complete this ritual," she said as she began to chant.

It was at that moment that Derek saw his mate roll off the bed and shove the Darach out of the circle. The action had caught the Darach off guard. Derek took that moment to dash forward and slit her throat open. However, her spell had not ended with her death. Derek could feel the steady rise of magical energy. Not knowing what do, he turned towards his mate and was surprise to find him chanting. Seconds later, flames engulfed his mate.

'_Forgive me,'_ Derek heard Stiles say before the teenager screamed agony.

Derek roared and tried to push his way through the barrier.

**~Past, Sengoku Period~**

Akihito had not known what to expect, as he had followed Sesshōmaru through the forest. When Sesshōmaru had stopped, Akihito had come face to face with a twin-headed horse-like dragon. He had been stunned into silence and made no comment as Sesshōmaru placed him (with Kagome in his arms) on the animal. He had been startled when the animal had risen into the sky. However, by that point, he had been too numb to say anything. He had no choice but to just accept the fact he that was riding a twin-headed dragon through the sky, no biggie.

As soon as they had arrived, Sesshōmaru had led him to the infirmary of his castle. He could not believe that he was sitting in a castle nor could he wrap his brain around the idea that he had somehow traveled back in time. Yet, what was most remarkable was that his cousin had been doing it for quite some time. It had been quite a shock to hear, especially come from such a young girl. It was completely obvious to Akihito the young girl was very fond of his cousin. He wanted to ask her how she knew that Kagome had been traveling through time but he decided to wait to ask his cousin.

He sighed, as he turned to face Kagome's unconscious form.

"Come on Kagome, wake up before I start freaking out," he whispered as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

* * *

The haze had become thicker, making it hard for Kagome to see. Through the darkness, there was a sudden flare of light. Desperate for any type of guidance, Kagome ran towards the light and soon she became engulfed in flames. However, the fire was not a painful one. She basked in its warmth, so it took her a moment to realize that she was not alone. Before her stood a beautiful young man, but his chest looked like it had been craved up. Without thinking, Kagome walked towards him.

"Are you alright," she asked.

The young man blinked and tilted his head to the side. He looked confused by her question.

"Why aren't we burning? A minute ago, I could swear that I could feel my body burning," he replied.

"Are you alright and what's your name," Kagome asked.

"You're Japanese aren't you? Wait, how can I understand you, I don't speak Japanese. Oh, and my name is Stiles Stilinski," he answered.


	4. Chapter 3: Holy Transformations Batman!

******Disclaimer: Asami/Akihito belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. Inuyasha & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi sensei. Teen Wolf. belongs to Jeff Davis & MTV. Supernatural belongs to the CW.**

**~Present Day- Beacon Hills, CA, USA~**

Stiles felt so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep. However, the way the building rumbled jolted him back into awareness. He flinched at the screeching sound of metal being ripping apart. It was one thing for Stiles to know that Derek was in Alpha mode but it was an entirely different thing to hear how lost to his wolf, Derek had become. As a result, Stiles felt so guilty to be the cause of Derek's emotional instability. Had he known that he was tying his soul to Derek, he would have never gone through with the spell. It was why he made no movement to look at Derek as the werewolf made his way inside the room. Stiles prayed to God that his had chosen the right spell to fight the Darach's ritual. He waited until the Darach had begun her chanting before he quickly rolled off the bed and shoved her out of the circle. Stiles did not stop to watch as Derek killed her. He already known that was going to happen. He knew he was about to take a huge gamble, but he hoped it was worth it. Stiles apologized to Derek, as he began chanting his own spell. However, Stiles had not expected the flames that quickly consumed his entire body. It was then that he began to scream.

* * *

As quickly as the pain had begun, it vanished. The fire still consumed him but the flames just made his skin glow. Since he was no longer in pain, Stiles gave himself a once over. He was still covered in his own blood but his injures were completely healed. Stiles continued his inspection but stopped when tribal markings began to appear on both of his arms and traveled up towards his shoulders. Stiles yanked the collar of his shirt to the side and saw that the markings stop before reaching his neck. As a result, Stiles had not notice the girl in front of him until she spoke. She had long black hair, which went beautifully with her cream-colored skin and rosy cheeks.

The fire also surrounded her, but unlike his golden light, it was pink. She reached out towards him. She asked him if he was okay. It took a minute for his brain to process her question because it was actively translating her words into English. The entire thing was weird, since Stiles did not speak a word of Japanese. He did not know how he knew, but he instinctively knew girl was speaking Japanese. Feeling impolite, he introduced himself but the entire thing was just awkward. She introduced herself as 'Kagome Higurashi.'

"So do you have any idea where we are," he finally asked.

"No, I remember falling into the Bone-Eater's well with my cousin but I don't see him here," she replied.

"Bone-Eater's well? That doesn't sound too friendly."

"The well itself is fine. It's the interaction between me and the well that isn't so great," she stated.

"Why, what happens when you and it interact," Stiles asked.

"I travel back in time to Feudal Japan, a time where demons and spirits are real," she answered.

"Demons and spirits?! Well and here, I thought I had it bad. I only have to deal with werewolves, an ex-kanima turn werewolf—and yes, there is a difference between two—, werewolf hunters, an evil druid, and a banshee."

"And that's not bad for you," she asked skeptically.

"No, it is but demons always trump werewolves," he replied with a smile.

"True. So, how did you get here," Kagome asked.

"The evil druid I mentioned earlier, well she decided that she want to use me as a sacrifice. Apparently, she found out who my soul mate was and she was going to use a soul mates' bond to give herself a power boost. She wants power so that she can destroy this pack of Alpha werewolves. I sure why but it may have something do with her disfigurement. Oh, and I haven't gotten to the best part yet. Apparently, my soul mate happens to be an Alpha werewolf,—he is not a part of the Alpha pack—who happens to be her lover," he replied sardonically.

"Sounds like she's trying to kill you, in order to get you out of the way," she mused.

"Got it in one," he responded.

"Well at least your love life is better than mine. I fell in love with this guy, who happens to be half-human and half dog yōkai—by the way, a yōkai is what you would consider a demon—that is in love with clay reanimation of my previous incarnation."

"Ouch! Well, don't let that getchu' down. My soul mate didn't know I existed until I forcibly bonded myself with him," he sighed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his admission, "Forcibly?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad but that was the only way I could call for help. The spell itself was a huge gamble. In any case, how I was I supposed to know it was Derek," he exclaimed.

"Derek," Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, Derek is my supposed soul mate." Stiles answered.

"Okay, now we exchanged our life stories and established that both of our lives suck. How do we get out of here," she asked.

"I have no clue but I wonder if these markings will disappear when we do," Stiles wondered.

"What markings? Let me see."

Stiles held out his arm for Kagome to look at. She took Stiles' hand but the instant she touched his skin the symbols disappeared.

"Whoa, how did you do that," he asked.

"Not sure, but you wouldn't happen to be a demon, would you?"

"Nope, I'm 100% human. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure that you're completely human. However, the reason I ask is because I can purify demons and their demonic energies." Kagome replied.

"Okay, that's just weird. As far as I know, I'm human. However, if you are 'purifying' my skin then I think it might have something to do with whatever spell the Darach was casting. Do you think you could remove it all? I don't want to try and explain it to my dad."

"I can try," Kagome said as she began to channel her priestess energy into Stiles.

Now that Stiles was aware of her power, he could feel how it seeped into his pores. He had expected pain but he only felt an overwhelming sense of peace. After a few minutes, Kagome let go of his hand go.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I can't remove it. I feel like my power is being limited, which is weird because I'm barely tapping into it. Well, if you wake up with these markings then I suggest coming to Japan. I think we need to be physically present for this to work," Kagome said before Stiles began to scream.

As soon as Kagome had released his hand, Stiles could feel her residual energy traveling toward the area between his shoulders. The energy began to sting. After a few seconds, it just simply burned. Stiles screamed in agony. The pain had concentrated itself into two points that ran along the medial side of his scapulae. Stiles could feel the two points becoming slits as warm liquid—which he instinctively knew it to be blood—trickled down his back. The pain was excruciating, so much so that Stiles fell to his knees. He could feel pressure as something tried to push itself out from the two slits. After a while, the pressure, as well as the pain, faded. Along with that, so did his center of balance. Before he face-planted onto the floor, Stiles used his arms to prop himself off the floor. His breathing was still harsh. As he continued his self-check, noticed that his back had become extremely sensitive as he shivered in response to slowing trickle of blood flowing down his back. Once he was finished, Stiles looked up to Kagome. He was taken aback by the awe he saw in her eyes.

He cleared his throat, before he asked her what was wrong. 'Wings,' Kagome murmured. Unable to keep his head up, Stiles let his head hang between his shoulders. He blinked, when he opened his eyes he was no longer in front of Kagome nor was he lost in the hazy darkness. Moreover, he was once again in the same building where the Darach had held him prisoner. Stiles could tell because out of the corner of his eye he could see the blood surrounding Jennifer Blake's corpse. He looked up and saw Derek, Peter, Cora, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Scott looking back at him with the same awe he had seen in Kagome. He smiled before losing consciousness.

* * *

Derek watched in horror, as Stiles burnt alive. He struck the barrier with all his might, but the damn thing would not budge. He desperately suppressed his wolf's need to howl in distress because he refused to surrender to the utter hopelessness of the situation. Through the bond they shared, Derek willed his strength into Stiles. He hoped to God that it would be enough, that he would be spared him the heartache of losing his mate. He did not want to be the cause of losing another loved one, because he just knew that this was his fault.

Without warning, the barrier flung Derek backwards. Out of nowhere, a sudden gust of wind swept throughout the room. It broke the ring of mountain ash that surrounded Stiles. The unexpected wind had concentrated itself around Stiles, leaving the teen in the eye of the storm. The wind had not doused the flames, instead they merged to become one; leaving Stiles bathe in golden light. Derek and the others watched in fascination as it began to heal Stiles. The room settled itself, once all of Stiles' injuries healed. Stiles was no longer burning, instead the energy kept glowing brighter and brighter. However, the light so was not over as pink light flared from Stiles' right hand and steadily spread itself all over Stiles' body. As quickly as the light appeared, it vanished.

After seconds passed and nothing happened, Derek steeled himself and walked towards his mate. As soon as, Derek touched him, light around Stiles exploded. Derek immediately released his tentative grip on Stiles and threw his arms over his eyes. The rest of the people in the room did the same.

"Is it over," Scott asked as the light faded away.

"I hope so," Cora answered as she lowered her arms.

Once the light was over, Derek turned towards his mate and the sight before him left him speechless. Wings had sprouted out Stiles' back. The wings were huge as they arched over the teen. The dark colored wings were a perfect contrast to the teen's fair skin, giving him an angelic look. Aside of the teen's transformation, Derek could smell how exhausted the teen was.

When Stiles raised his head to look at him, Derek saw that Stiles' eyes were no longer the color of honey but a vibrant purple. After a moment, he was gift with smiled and it made his heart clench. As the teen fell unconscious, Derek rushed forward and caught him. It became much easier for Derek to hold him as the wings disappeared. Finally, both he and his wolf were content as they felt and heard Stiles' heartbeat.

**~Past-Sengoku Period Japan~**

After leaving the miko and her cousin in the infirmary, Sesshōmaru headed towards his private garden. He reflected over the events that had occurred earlier that day. His behavior baffled him. He did not understand why he had followed the miko or why he had waited for her return. It was the fact that _**he**_ had waited that told him that there was something terribly wrong with him. He wanted to say that his actions were done out of curiosity, but he knew that was not the case. It was his beast's increasing interesting that had fueled his actions. The level of interest it had for her, disturbed him greatly.

'_Why do are you interested in the miko,'_ Sesshōmaru asks his other half. He grew irritated at the resounding silence that greeted him in return. His introspecting was cut short, as he felt the unexpected burst of spiritual energy. Sesshōmaru quickly shifted back into his humanoid form and headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

Akihito woke up at the resounding slam of the door. He just stared at a red-eyed Sesshōmaru stalked into the room and towards Kagome's bed. It is then that Akihito notices the pink light surrounding Kagome's unconscious form. Her energy crackles against Sesshōmaru's own blue-ish white energy. At first, Akihito thought that the two energies were evenly matched but Sesshōmaru's energy brightens further and surrounds Kagome with it. After a moment, the energies faded away and Kagome is startled into consciousness.

"Wings! He had wings," she says as she tries to orientate herself.

Akihito immediately goes to her and helps her sit up.

"Who had wings Kagome," he asked as she clings to him.

"Stiles, he had wings. They were beautiful. It reminded me of an angel," she answers.

"Stiles? What's a Stiles?" Akihito asks, confused by her ramblings.

"Not what, but who," she replies as Akihito feels the tension melting out of her body.

"So, you dreamt of man with wings," he asks.

"No, I didn't dream him up. We met in the darkness, like an abyss, but then there was light. Such warm light and then there was fire. So much fire, all around but we did not burn," she answered as the tension in her body returned.

"Hey, shh, shh, it's okay," Akihito tried his best to calm her but Kagome was too caught up in the memory.

"No, it was my fault. I tried to cleanse him, but I failed and then he screamed! I tried to help but no matter what I did, I could not reach him and my powers were useless. I really thought I had killed him," she sobbed out.

Akihito held her close, Kagome's anguish horrible. However, he did not know what else to do. He glanced towards Sesshōmaru but the lord of the castle said nothing. The being just stared dispassionately at the scene before him, but expression was at odds with the tension that ran through the being's body. Akihito also noticed that Sesshōmaru's red eyes had also not faded.

Akihito's attention returned to Kagome as she spoke, "I don't even know what happened after the wings burst out of his back, because I regain consciousness."

"I'm sure he's okay. Was he still breathing when you left," he asked. He felt her nod.

"The fact that he's still breathing must mean he's alright, right?" Akihito felt her nod once more.

"Okay, why don't you get some rest and tomorrow we'll find a way to find your friend. Okay?"

Akihito laid her back onto the bed. It took a while, but Kagome had finally fallen asleep.

"Do you think this Stiles person is real," he asked abruptly.

"Yes. Although this Sesshōmaru does not like the fact she met him in the darkness." Sesshōmaru answered.

"Why do you think so and what do you mean by _**the darkness**_," he asked.

"She's a miko," Sesshōmaru said simply, before continuing, "The darkness is what you humans refer to as limbo. This place is small hole in time. It is extremely rare that two people would fall into it at the exact same time. In any case, this Stiles could be from the past, present or future."

"A hole in time," Akihito repeated dubiously. "I would say it is impossible but here I am, in feudal Japan. If Stiles is another time traveler, then how are supposed to find him?"

"This Sesshōmaru suggests that you don't," he said as turned and walked out of the room.

"Well, nice talking to you too," Akihito muttered before moving back to his chair and wondered how he was going to tell Kagome.

**~Present, outside of Kansas state-lines~**

Castiel appeared besides Dean. His charge jumped at his sudden arrival, which was no surprise.

"Cas, how many times have I told you not to do that," Dean said tersely.

"Several. I have come to say good-bye Dean. I am returning in Heaven," Castiel answered Dean before he felt it.

Castiel felt as the archangel Selaphiel's grace reconnected to the host. However, its presence was not the same. In fact, Castiel was sure it not archangel.

"Cas! Earth to Cas," Cas heard Dean say, as the human tried to get his attention.

"Dean, I feel the presence of another archangel on Earth. We must go and find them."

"Cas, I don't mean to be rude but with angel, especially archangels."

"I realize this, but there is something wrong and your hunter expertise might be needed. The grace of the archangel Selaphiel has reconnected itself to the host, but it not Selaphiel. Selaphiel's grace almost seems human."

"Are you trying to tell me that some poor bastard has taken in angel's grace?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't that nuke the poor bastard," Dean asked.

"It is supposed to. The disintegration of the body is a failsafe, so that no one other than the true vessel can use its power. In any case, we must get to it before Raphael comes to smite them down."

"Great, just great. Fine, where am I headed," Dean asked.

"Beacon Hills, California."


End file.
